


Unfortunate Timing

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Bossy Dean, Bottom Dean, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Poor Sam, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Top Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean had thought they had a few hours to themselves. It's unfortunate for Sam that he decided to come back to the room early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Timing

“Come on, Cas. You keep taking your time and Sam is going to be back.” Dean felt the fingers working inside him still before they were intentionally moving against his prostate until he was a babbling mess. “Fucker.” it was hissed and he moaned as Castiel moved his fingers again. “Oh fuck there yes there.” he spread his legs wider and knew Castiel was smirking at his responsiveness. “Smug asshole.”

“We have a few hours. That’s what you said.” Castiel shrugged as his fingers kept working Dean open until he was satisfied the hunter could take his cock without pain. “I hate rushing if there is no point.”

Sometimes Dean hated how Castiel had seemed to pick up human habits and mannerisms quicker once he lost his grace. Now the angel, for he would always be one to Dean, was more apt to tease and torture Dean until he was an incoherent mess.

The absolutely gleeful way that Castiel would tease Dean until he was on the edge, practically sobbing with need and begging for release, was commonplace at this point.

“You’re always so hot and tight.” Castiel marveled as he kept working his fingers inside Dean, one hand holding the hunter’s legs wide, as Dean gripped the sheets. More of those perfect sounds were escaping him and Castiel enjoyed how Dean was falling apart under him. “Very responsive.” another comment said in that same smug tone that Dean had come to associate with Castiel’s own brand of foreplay.

“You sound like some scientist.” Dean snarled as he rode the feeling of pleasure, “Take that damn cockring off.” he went to grab it but Castiel caught his wrist.

“No. I want to draw this out. You’re the one who wanted to wait to tell Sam.” Castiel arched a brow and Dean growled as he moved his hand. Fingers withdrew from him and Castiel got up so he could get his tie before securing Dean’s hands to the bed. He shifted back in place and pressed his fingers back inside.

“Then move quicker! Come on, Cas. You’re such a fucking tease.” Dean tugged on the tie but it wouldn’t let him free. “Replace those damn fingers of yours with your cock _now_!”

“Patience is a virtue, Dean.” he watched how Dean’s mouth dropped open at the comment. “You’re always so impatient to get fucked. I wonder how you survived Purgatory.”

Dean went to say something but Castiel did something with his fingers that had his brain short circuiting. His mouth dropped open and the sound that escaped had Castiel rocking himself up against Dean with a low groan.

The ex-angel watched the flush spreading across Dean’s features and slowly withdrew his fingers so he could slick himself up. He grabbed Dean’s legs and pulled them over his shoulders before guided his cock inside with a moan of deep appreciation.

“Yes!” Dean clenched around him and moaned when Castiel  _finally_  started moving. It was perfect and Dean loved the angle as he felt Castiel thrusting hard into him.

It was more than obvious that Castiel loved manhandling him and Dean loved that strength, loved it holding him down and fucking into him, as their moans filled the air.

The mattress squeaked, Dean missed his memory foam every single time they went out on the road, as Castiel’s heavy balls slapped hard against him. He could feel the way Castiel was fucking into him as deep as he could and neither of them heard the door.

They were so locked in the sensation and feeling each other moving together that it was impossible to focus on anything else in the moment. “Fuck. Harder, Cas. Fuck me harder.” Dean’s voice was rough and he felt his angel comply as the slap of skin against skin got louder along with the creaking bed.

Mixed in he could hear the wet sound of Castiel fucking through the generous amount of lube he’d added during the prep job.

Neither of them noticed Sam watching them in muted horror as he had a perfect view of Castiel’s cock disappearing into his brother’s ass. “Oh my  _God_.” The words were gasped loudly and Castiel whipped his head over to see Sam Winchester staring at them.

But the ex-angel hadn’t been raised with human modesty, angels mated out in the open in Heaven, so he kept thrusting forward into Dean with the same rough speed his hunter had been begging for.

His fingers tightened their hold on Dean as a breathy, pleasured moan escaped him when Dean’s ass clenched around his cock.

* * *

“Lock the door!” Sam took several stumbling steps back, eyes still round in shock, before he was jerking the door shut behind himself and rubbing at his eyes. “I’ll never unsee that. It’s  _burned_  into my mind. Oh my God why? Why?” now he could hear the moans and the faint sound of the bed banging against the wall.

Apparently Dean hadn’t even noticed him there and the  _harder Cas please fuck there yes there_  were getting louder until a particularly loud moan had him shuddering in horror once more.

The sound of the bed hitting the wall got louder, increasing in frequency until he was sure they were going to dent it and then the sound stopped. Sam knew exactly what that meant and it had him pressing his hands harder to his eyes in the hope that if he pushed hard enough the image would be gone.

Sam wanted it gone desperately.

He’d seen more of Castiel and his brother than he ever wanted to see in a life time. Sam had walked in on Dean with girls many times before but he’d never walked in on Dean with a guy. Especially a guy that Sam considered a friend and who was an  _angel_.

An ex-angel but that wasn’t the point.

The door opened up behind him and Castiel was standing there in a pair of pants that Sam  _knew_  were Dean’s. “He’s in the shower.” was the only thing Castiel said, not an ounce of embarrassment or a sign that he even cared Sam had watched him fucking Dean, before he was stepping out of the way to let Sam in the room.

It smelled like sex and Sam found his eyes going to Dean’s bed without his permission before darting away. They were getting separate rooms when they were on cases now. There wasn’t even a question about it.

He was _not_ going to walk in on that ever again if he had any say.


End file.
